


Friend today, Friend forever

by Red_CELEBRATION



Series: दृष्टि के नीचे drshti ke neeche (Beneath the sight) [3]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I went from 97 quartz to 10 in one day trying to get Arjuna and nothing, Like one cussword, Mild Cursing, OCC-ness maybe, friendship building, i tried okay, i was angry - Freeform, idk - Freeform, trust building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_CELEBRATION/pseuds/Red_CELEBRATION
Summary: "That place she goes to is not home. That place… is just like mine. A prison."





	Friend today, Friend forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is longer than the other 2 I've written. A bit harder to write than usual but I was worried with OOC-ness and inconsistencies.  
> That, and I was ANGRY. Arjuna did not want to come to me. I spent about 100 saint quartz trying to summon him. All I got were the CE's. every last New Years one. TWICE!
> 
> Grr. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review/comment or a Kudo if you'd like. I'd appreciate it. Thank you.

She arrives dressed in soft blues and greens, reddish brown hair hung in loose twin braids. She carries a box in her hand, bags in the other, and another on her shoulders. She doesn’t bother with knocking, she never has and she never will. The ones who own the mansion are unworthy of her time and respect, but…

 

Fragments of hearty laughter and songs from a voice so beautiful not even a god could compete- the image of a girl in white; all that fills her mind. For that one person she would devote any minute of her life to them… to Alex.

 

“Sionkairi, come to visit Alexandra again?” The voice of her, once, beloved uncle rang clear in the air. Sionkairi turns her eyes in the direction of the staircase, where he stands watching her.

 

He’s a beautiful man with long pale hair that natural falls in waves; matching the color of his snowflake blue and mint green hair. His smile, like a calm ocean breeze on a fine day disgusts- ~~saddens~~ \- her.

 

Sionkairi gives him a slight nod in answer to his question, but her eyes say: “Of course. Why else would I be here a--hole?” She’d tell him that to his face if she knew she wouldn’t be punished for it when she got home.

 

“I see,” his smile dims by a small margin but perks straight up immediately. “Well, tell her I said “Hi” will you?”

 

She pauses on the step of the stairway, hand clawing into the smooth oak wood. Sionkairi nods again and continues on her way, but trailing her is an aura of anger and displeasement.

 

“...You live here too… Why don’t you tell her that yourself…”

* * *

 

Archer sits on the chair placed right at the window, watching and listening to his master rush about the room cleaning. Her breaths coming out in large huffs and puffs since her stamina is quite low. He knows that today she woke earlier than usual- four in the morning, it’s usually five thirty- and has since then been cleaning.

 

He’s been offering to assist her but each time the response is the same. A strained, but honest, smile and a soft, “Thank you, but I want to do it.” So, he’s let the matter go but Archer still watches in case she will need help.

 

The room at the moment looks the cleanest that he’s seen it in all the time he’s been there.

 

Books that were once thrown haphazardly around the room in various positions were now being neatly stacked against the wall with their spine pointing out. The shelf and desk once dusted and covered in papers was now polished to the point, that seeing one's own reflection was possible. This only leaves the bed and the floor to clean.

 

It honestly makes him wonder, however. Aren’t maids supposed to clean? There doesn’t seem to be a shortage of maids in the house as far as Archer could tell, but none of the maids ever clean his Master’s room.

 

It leaves a sour taste in Archer’s mouth.

 

Though, then again… There are many things that are off about the treatment to his master. One of them is how isolated she is. While it is nice, it is also odd considering that Master is but a child. There should be someone watching her, but there is no one.

 

A knock on the door disrupts the rooms tranquility, and the voice that follows brings a slight chill to Archer.

 

“Alex, tell your servant he can stay. The three of us need to have a talk.”

 

Archer turns his head towards Alex watching as she gives him a worried, but trusting, smile and nod.

 

He stays.

*******

The trio sit at the table enjoying the crisp winter day; Sion and Archer both listening to Alex unwrap the gifts Sion brought. Her expression brightening with each unwrapping.

Though, the silence between the two is like a predator set against another predator. Alex wonders if she should attempt breaking the ice.

 

“So,” Sion’s voice calls out surprising Alex and relieving Archer. “Exactly, _how_ much has your dummy of a master told you about our Holy war?”

 

Archer ponders the question, brows furrowing before answering. “Not much.” An expression of confusion spreads over Archer’s face. In all the wars the Grail provides all the necessary information, but this time… It didn’t.

 

Sion sighs,“Well, allow me to explain it to you then.” A moment of silence passes as she takes a leisure sip of tea.

 

“I don’t much of _how_ the war came to be as it is, and I say that because I know mages are nothing but liars and a**es, but I can tell you this: The grail has been split into two. Our side the incomplete, but pure, grail and the corrupted grail- the enemy. It’s been like that since the new dimension was founded.” Archer and Alex wear expressions of seriousness and worry. Sion continues, “The corrupt grail has three class of servants it will summon to fight for it. The alter class, Avenger, and Berserker class. Aside from those three there’s no accounts of anything else.”

 

Another sip of tea, “Because it is the  Corrupt grail summoning these spirits the Incomplete Grail on our side chooses four masters to use as it’s servants to summon heroes. The reason it chooses four is because there were four ‘founders’ of our dimension. They used the incomplete Grail to create this dimension and bring survivors over. As for _why_ the Incomplete Grail couldn’t summon heroes itself no one really knows.”

 

Silence.

 

“I suppose because I was summoned to an Incomplete Grail that explains the limited information I received upon arrival.”

 

A nod and polite smile.

 

“Each of the four masters are allowed to summon as many heroes as they want, so long as there is a compatibility amongst servant and master. If compatibility is lost then the servant is free to choose another master between the other three.”

 

Archer’s sharp eyes narrow at the information.

 

“But…” Alex’s soft voice catches the attention of the other two, eyes filled with worry. “What if a servant betrays a master?”

 

Sion looks away, eyes closing, voice quiet. “Then depending on whether the master lives or dies they’ll either be used to strengthen the other servants or they’ll be killed.” Silence and then.. A sigh. Sion leans her head back so that she won’t have to look at Alex, “Either way they’ll be added to a list kept for traitorous servants to not summon or, to kill on sight if they are by chance summoned.”

 

“That’s…”

 

“Understandable. It’s an ideal system to use.” Archer stares at Sion, who nods back.

 

“It is.”

 

Alex looks between the pair and Sion knows that there’s something Alex wants to say, but she watches as Alex shakes her head to herself and keeps her thoughts locked away. A sigh runs itself dry as it leaves Sion’s lips.

 

“Continuing on, Masters provide servants with mana but it’s not really required. The ABDICATE is the one who supplies _all_ servants with mana.”

 

Earthy brown eyes narrow, “ABDICATE?”

The grip on her teacup tenses, hairline fractures form, but she smiles. “Yes, the ABDICATE.” Legs cross and arms hug, “I suppose you could say that the ABDICATE is like the Ruler class; serving as the grail’s judge.”

 

“...Does the ABDICATE have a choice?” Alex’s voice a near whisper as she asks.

 

Sion turns to her, head shaking, “No. The ABDICATE has no choice in the matter. They **must** be there when the battle begins and when the war ends. They must provide servants with all the mana they require,” Sion’s expression darkens. “Even  if it’s at the risk of their own life.”

 

Archer shows no reaction, but his eyes give away what he thinks of the ABDICATE system. A storm of disdain and displeasure.

 

The knots in Sion’s chest loosen as she sees this, and for the first time since her arrival a true smile blesses her lips.

 

“So,” Sion’s gaze passes from Alex over to Archer, “Any other questions?”

 

“You mentioned something about ‘Compatibility between servant and master, but how does that work?” Alex tilts her head to the side, hair falling with the movement. A faint blush covers Sion’s cheeks, not going unnoticed by Archer.

 

“Well, uh, that one’s a bit hard to answer.” She coughs into her hand, “I can’t actually answer that one since it’s more of Master and Servant thing, but from what I’ve been told you’ll simply know.”

 

Brows furrow, “We’ll _know_ just like that?” She receives a quick nod from Sion before turning her eyes towards Archer to ask: “Do _we_ have good compatibility? _I_ can’t tell.”

 

Two deadpan stares; one filled with light distant humor, and another filled with exasperation.

 

Sion shakes her head, “Alex… It’s only been a little more than a week since you’ve summoned him. Give it some time.”

 

A sigh, “So,” heterochromatic eyes stare down towards the two other bags on the floor. “Can I open these too yet or is there more information?” Sion rolls her eyes fondly sharing a look with Archer.

 

“I’m sorry that your master’s not interested in learning about the war.”

 

Mild amusement coats Archer’s words as he replies, “For the best. She _is_ still a child,” he pauses, “As are you Miss.”

 

Eyes close and words unspoken speak loudly, ‘If only…’

 

Alex pretends to not have heard and instead reaches down and reveals…

 

“ _Look!_ I took notes of everything you told us _and_ they’re _legible_!” Sion blinks bewildered and just a bit disbelieving. Archer meanwhile stares at the paper and sighs.

 

While it is legible… it’s only legible to an extent. His master still has a long way to go before her writing would be completely understandable.

 

Alex pouts at her servant’s sigh.

*******

The rest of the day passes in bliss- the gifts in the bag remaining close- with Sion and Archer actually getting along quite well. Something, that relieves Alex since she enjoyed both’s company. The only problem was that the two got along a bit _too_ well.

For the duo insistently switch the conversation to lesson plans for Alex. Plans Alex has been vetoing instantly upon hearing them.

 

The hostage plan of her sweets being denied most fiercely. Though she wants to improve, there is no way Alex would be giving up her sweets. The only food she has with any flavor; everything else such is either bland or bitter because of how premature the fruit, or veggie, was. To her, chocolate was the most sacred food; she worships it as though it were God.

 

“...Master…”

 

“Alex…”

 

The voices of disappoint draw Alex out of her thoughts as she realizes that she may have said that last bit out-loud. She turns her head in their direction, wondering when she had looked away, and sees the pair stare at her with a look that spoke volumes.

 

Sheepish laughter, “So…”

 

“Archer I think we- mainly you- need to hold an intervention on this one’s chocolate intake.”

 

“Miss Sion I’m inclined to agree with you on that.”

 

_“Hey! Don’t you dare touch my chocolate! Archer!”_

 

Soft laughter fills the room, and the sun begins to set. Soon, it will be time to say goodbye once again.

 

Indigo and gold fade into dusky red.

* * *

 

As Sion prepares to leave Alex’s mood simmers down into something blue.

 

“Do you have to go?” Alex fiddles with the ends of Archer’s cape, whilst hiding beneath it. Archer remains still in place somewhat befuddled by his masters quick change of mood. _(Though maybe he should start getting use to it. This isn’t the first time it happens.)_

 

“...” Sion answers, back towards Alex. “I have to if I want to make the bus and train ride home.”

 

Archer listens as his master makes a sad hum of response. The door to the room swings open, but as Sion takes the first step out. Alex’s voice calls out- once again, _disturbingly_ , quiet.

 

“Be safe… I love you…” Briefly he feels a tug on his cape, but almost as soon as it starts the pressure releases.

 

Sion doesn’t look back, but Archer notices her grip on the door cracks the frame.

 

“...I love you too.” As she walks Archer catches the whisper of words she mutters under her breath. “Forever until the last star burns away…”

 

The room enters a silence not unlike the same one he came into after being summoned. Then…

 

“Archer, can you follow Sion home please?”

 

“Master?”

 

“It’s dark outside and…” There is a hesitance in his master’s voice.

*******

 

“I figured she would send you to escort me home,” Sion smirks, “Archer.” The light from the lamp-post above the only source of light for miles. The snowy road lay empty, the shadows from the trees crawled with movement.

 

Just a distance behind her Archer reveals himself, face respectfully calm.

 

“In fact,” She continues, “I was hoping she would.” Archer trails closer towards her. “See, my visit today,” tiger eyes the color of a ocean sunrise turn to glare at him. Ferocious, deadly, and pleading. “Was to meet you, Arjuna.”

 

He glares back as the young girl smiles thinly at him. Arjuna parts his lips to speak, when at that moment the bus arrives with a screech.

The glass doors push open, inviting, and as Sion walks up towards those steps…

 

“Mind If we continue this conversation inside?” Arjuna narrows his eyes, she’s challenging him. To what, or _for_ what he doesn’t know. However…

 

“Of course. Afterall my Master would like to know that her friend returned safely to her prison.” The sourness in his voice does not go unheard.

 

A bitter chuckle, “Yes. You’re perfect for her.”

 

*******

  
_“And… That place she goes to is not home. That place… is just like mine. A_ prison. _”_


End file.
